Because of You
by xo Lady hinata xo
Summary: What if Emi-chan lost her cat? What if someone else find it for her? What if her crush had something to do with it? Read and find out! KaidohxOC. So...if you don't like OC's I wouldn't read this if I were you anyways! Please R&R! Lexiethevampirexoxo.


Because of you

"Aiko!" A young girl yells running through the school, "Where are you?" The young girl had long silver hair that went to her waist and bright green eyes. She was a very short girl, only about 5'3.

"Who are you looking for Emi-chan?" A girl with black hair asks while walking up to her.

"A-Aiko…m-my cat…i-it's missing!" Emi says crying.

"Shhhh shhh, it'll be alright" The girl with black hair says smiling brightly, "I'll get Ryo-kun to help us look for her alright? I'll also get Tsukiko ok?"

"T-thanks K-Kohana-chan" Emi says holding back her tears. Kohana smiles softly and wraps her arms around Emi, rubbing her back softly.

"No problem…it's what friends are for right?" Kohana asks before letting go of her and yawning, "What does the cat look like?"

"I-its black and has gold eyes" Emi answers biting her lip, "I-I'm going to look up on the roof!" She says before running off. Kohana nods and watches her leave before running out of the school, towards the tennis courts. Once she arrives at the tennis courts she runs in, passing the captain.

"Ryo-kun!" Kohana yells jumping on him. He stumbles slightly but catches her.

"What is it Kohan-chan?" He asks setting her down.

"Emi-chan is crying! She's missing her cat…We need to help her!" Kohana yells staring into his eyes with tears falling down her cheek. He sighs softly and pats her head.

"Alright…fine…" He says turning to his captain with a "Help me" look. The captain nods before stepping up.

"Everyone! We are stopping practice for a few minutes, whoever finds a cat" He looks over at Kohana.

"A cat with black fur and gold eyes" She whispers biting her lip.

"A black cat with gold eyes doesn't have to drink Inui's juice for…a week" Tezuka says closing his eyes. Sundenlly the whole tennis team was freaking out, running out of it calling for the cat.

"Hey guys…" Fuji says walking up with his usual smile planted on his face and eyes closed, "Where is Kaidoh?"

"I…don't know actually" Inui says pulling out his notebook.

"Did he show up for practice?" Ryoma asks while holding onto Kohana's hand. Fuji shakes his head.

"Nope, do you think he got lost?" Eiji asks jumping up and down.

"I don't think so Eiji…" Oishi says before his eyes widen, "Did you say the prize was not drinking Inui's juice for a week?" Tezuka nods and sees his whole team run away, all except Kohana who was looking confused.

"Err, what just happened Tezuka-senpai?" She asks rubbing her temples.

"They don't want to drink the juice." He answers before turning around and walking away.

"Oh okay." Kohana says walking out of the tennis court, looking for her boyfriend.

=D

Emi runs through the grounds, passing the boy's changing rooms.

"Meowwww" She hears. She turns to the room and knocks on the door.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" She asks before walking in, not having anyone answer.

She blushes brightly seeing Kaidoh on the ground with a cat toy, playing with her kitten, Aiko. Sudennly Kaidoh turns to her and blushes before coughing and turning around.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asks looking down at the kitten, seeing it jump up on him.

"I…w-was looking for my cat…" She says looking at him trying to hide her blush.

"This cat?" He asks holding it up to her, she nods.

"Y-yea…" He stands up and places the cat in her hand.

"Here, now you take good care of it alright?" He says placing a hand on her head and ruffling it playfully. She giggles and nods.

"Yes sir!" She says saulting him with a grin. He rolls his eyes at her childish act and places a hand on her back, pushing her gently towards the door.

They arrive at the tennis court to see chaos. Tezuka was in the corner rubbing his head, Ryoma and Kohana were hugging each other, Tsukiko was next to Tezuka shaking her head, Oishi was breaking up a fight between Ryoma and Momo, Inui was writing down in his notebook, Kawamura was chasing the freshmen around while all the freshmen were running, and the rest of the group were running around, looking for the cat.

"Kohana-chan!" Emi yells walking up towards her. Kohana lets go of Ryoma and turns to her.

"Find it?" She asks before smiling brightly, spotting the cat in her hand.

"Yes!" Emi yells excited and grins, "Kaidoh found her for me!"

"Ding ding! We have a winner!" Kohana yells smiling, "Kaidoh, you've just won a free pass from drinking Inui's juice for a week!" Kaidoh shrugs slightly and walks out of the court embarrassed, waving Emi over to follow him. Emi waves to everyone before running after him.

They both walk out into the front of the court he stops suddenly, have her run into him.

"S-sorry Kaidoh-senpai" She says rubbing her nose.

"Don't call me that" He says turning around and faces her.

"W-what?" She asks looking up at him, her long silver hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Don't…call me Senpai…just Kaidoh or Kaidoh-kun" He says blushing slightly. She grins brightly,

"Only if you call me Emi-chan!" She yells cheerfully, seeing him nod she hugs him, "Then it's a deal" She says before feeling his arms wrap around hers.

=-]

Well, there it is! It isn't that romantic…more cute then that but ^^ Tada~ I hoped you liked it and please review and read my other stories ^^

Lexiethevampirexoxo


End file.
